Such a fire-resistant element is known from DE 40 36 735 C2. Two plates made of a material, which is difficult to burn or does not burn, are arranged parallel to one another and at a distance from one another, whereby a U-shaped traverse is mounted between the plates. The legs of the U-shaped traverse rest on the plates, and a web determines the height of the space between the plates Because of this type of design, the known fire-resistant element has a high volumetric weight and therefore requires a particularly complicated, expensive and strong support construction for installation on a ceiling of a room. Moreover, the building height of the fire-resistant element is great, which requires large suspension heights when being installed into a building, and the fire-resistant element is not sound-absorbing.
Furthermore, known is a plate-shaped fire-resistant element, which as a whole is enclosed by a U-section, which extends over the entire height of the plate element and all around same. An adaptation of the plate element to structural conditions, for example, through shortening is thereby not possible.
The basic purpose of the present invention is to produce a plate-shaped fire-resistant element of the above-identified type, which has a low weight, a high mechanical stability and can be easily and inexpensively manufactured and installed into a building.